The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package with a tube-based heat spreader.
With the miniaturization of integrated circuits, heat removal has become more important. If heat is not adequately dissipated from an integrated circuit die, then the integrated circuit could overheat, resulting in decreased performance and possibly even failure. To help dissipate heat, some conventional packaged semiconductor devices are configured with heat spreaders. In general, a heat spreader disperses heat emitted from an integrated circuit to an area of the package that is away from the integrated circuit.
Heat spreaders are usually made of metal such as copper because of its good thermal characteristics. Typically one end or side of the heat spreader is attached to a surface of the die and the other end or side of the heat spreader is exposed. However, since the heat spreader comprises metal, when it is attached to the die top, it can damage the die and the underlying integrated circuit. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a heat spreader that is less likely to damage the die top when attached thereto.